Deadpool Arkham Mini Story
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: Note this is only a Mini Story, slightly a small preview of the up coming new story with small hints. It does take events after "Life in the big Arkham City" plus small comic crossover appearance, read to find out but I'll warn you its not much detailed because of little lack of costume info.


**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman: Arkham Asylum**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smark side**

Deadpools Mayor Office (New Home)

Four days after the events of Arkham City, within the Sionis Still Mill we find our favorite Merc with the Mouth sitting on a comfort chair within his new office/home that was redecorated to look like his old apartment home, with the acception of two large windows that show outside with the view of Arkham City (and Gotham) while the other show the inside of the loading bay outside the office, as Deadpool sat lazy stlye while holding a remote in one hand that was for the televison infront of him and the other hand was holding his pitol that he used to scratch his own crotch. Behind him was Harley Quinn who wearing casual clothing, that she was wearing white sneaker shoes, tight skinny jean pants, and a blood red shirt that seemed abit too small for her as the tight fabric reached down only to stop above her bellybutton and showed off her large round shape bust, there was also a logo on the back in black lining of a heart shape with the letters "DP + HQ" within the heart area, Harley also let her blonde hair loose that reach down to her shoulders and decided not wear her make up letting her beautiful face be shown, right now the blonde beauty kneeling down on one knee and was playing Mr. Shuggums.

**"I'm still shock that the mutt had manage to find his way here"**

**"Yeah it seems no matter where we go, be it across the world or dimensions, he still finds us!"**

"Yeah you got that right" Wade had said to his inner thoughts while chaning the channel on the TV, Deadpool had to chase the dog that had his suit all around the Still Mill that had dangerous area and he had to do it butt naked, it lasted about over an hour until Mr. Shuggums had stopped infront of Harley back in the office and the blonde woman was giving him immediate puppy love of how adorible he was, when Wade caught up he saw the dog had dropped his suit on the floor an was rolling on his back while Harley was rubbing his belly and was baby talking to him. To say Deadpool was stunned at this Harley once explained that she used to have pet hyena's that were soon killed by Penguin, when Harley soon asked if they could keep the dog Wade disagreed and stated that he was going to call Cable to sent Mr. Shuggums back however the blonde woman soon start pleading with the mask merc as well as making promises that involved sexual things they would do together, when Deadpool heard this that gotten his attention and had agreed with his new sexy girlfriend.

"Hehehe whose Mama's cute puppy?...you are!" Harley squealed while she held the dogs head in her hands petting him more while Mr. Shuggums would just lick his drooling tongue across her face, instead of being upset or disguisted Harley just laughed and just continue petting him more.

**"Well atleast someone can keep the mutt company while we sit here and wait for the Author to come up with a new story for us"**

**"Wait you mean to tell me that this isn't one?"**

**"Apparently not, this is more of a small preview of the next one"**

**"Oh yeah like in those preview films at the moives!"**

"Then we best get started" Wade said before tossing the remote away then stood up from his chair to do a little streching to get his joints poping into the right places before turning his attention to the readers, "Hi folks Deadpool here, now alot of you were hoping that this would be another story that the Author made but it isn't which beilieve me is complete *beep! beep!*, what the *beep!* is that beeping noise?!" Deadpool yelled aftering hearing the beeping sound.

**"It seems that the Author has rated this one a "T" "**

**"Um in english please, what does that mean exactlly?"**

**"It means that any strong language is blocked and replaced with beeping sounds**"

"What?! Oh that's *beep!*ing *beep! beep!* right there, that *beep! beep!* is starting to get to the top of my *beep!* list above Joker!" Deadpool yelled out talking about the Author, which from each beeping sound made got the merc to glare hard at the Author while steam was was shooting out from the side of his masked head where his ears were at, while Harley was still keeping her focuse on Mr. Shuggums as her boyfriend would rant out at the Author.

**"Dude doesn't that hurt with steam comming out like that?"**

**"I had stop trying to make sense on certain things a long time ago and we're getting off topic here, sooner we finished the sooner the Author would start writing Rated M stories again"**

Still being upset of the Author for changing the rating Wade would only sigh abit, " Fine as I was..." Wade was cut off when a crashing sound was made outside the office, "Excuse me for a moment folks" he told the readers as Deadpool quickly ran to the window showing the loading bay, smalled the glass with his pistol then sticks his hand out and starts firing a few rounds down below while yelling, "Hey! I told you *beep! beep!* to keep it down with the *beep!*ing noise!" down below were thugs that used to work for Joker as they were moving stuff around and fixing up the place, two thugs were laying on the floor dead due to Deadpools pistol fire before the bodies were being dragged away by four more thugs to be burn later.

**"Remind me again why their here again?"**

**"Harley manage to convince them to be working for us"**

**"Really? How she did that?"**

**"The hard and bloody way on them"**

"Yep and I made sure they know that my puddin is in charge!" Harley said in a cheerful tone while rubbing Mr. Shuggums belly when the canine was laying on his back, ever since having Wade's blood to cure her Titan poison by Joker the blonde had not only gain Deadpools healing factor but she can hear the inner voices as well. When news of the Joker's death had spread many of the gangmembers that worked for him were at a lost of what to do next, some had thought of going working for someone else while others thought they should form their own gang but all of it was put to a stop when Harley arrived alive and healthy that shocked them all as she told them that they were going to be working for her new boyfriend Deadpool, they would refuse at first being as Harley came alone and they out numbered her however she only laugh and told them of what she done to the remaing thugs that worked for Two-Face back at the Still Mill, the group of thugs were shock at learning this and were having some second thoughts yet three of the group didn't believe the blonde woman and went to attack only to end up dead when Harley manage to take one of their knife and used it to kill the thugs. In the end the remaining thugs were shaken in fear at the bloody mess before them and seeing a sick twisted grinning smile comming from Harley while half of her face was covered in blood that wasn't her own, it was the kind of sight that would make the Joker's smile look like childs play so the thugs had decided working with a man that was crazier than Joker was better than being killed by a psychopathic woman.

**"You know Harley is kinda really sexy when she goes blood killing crazy"**

**"Oh yes you can say that again a million times and I still would not get tired of it"**

This had caused Harley to blush but giggle nonless by the compliments she was given until she remember something, "Oh! I almost forgot I've got something to show you, it's a new costume that I've gotten from a major fans requests, this will only take a moment or three!" the blonde woman said as she got up and rushed to their shared bedroom and closed the door shut, Deadpool would stare at the closed door and blink a few times while Mr. Shuggums would take a nap since Harley stopped petting him after a minute.

**"Is it like those geek nerd boys that drool over attractive comic women?"**

**"Meh could be, with someone as hot as Harley who wouldn't?"**

**"Good point, still something tells me that we're gonna be in for a real treat"**

**"Should we go take a little peek?"**

"Maybe but that would spoil the surprise and Harley would be sad so I can wait abit" Wade said before turning back to the readers after putting his pistol away, "Ok now that no more inturrptions let's proceed. In the next story of the Deadpool Arkham Series, which the Author has decided to call it, shall be a Prologue kind before the events of Arkham Knight with once again starring yours truly and the sexy lady that you just saw a moment ago who is inside the next room doing who knows what, now the thing in this next one is not only involving more DC characters but also some Marvel as well! Now I can't tell you which one it is because the Author is thinking of it over but I sure do hope its my old pal Wolverine so I can piss him off again, so as much as I hate waiting like all of you we'll just have to wait until the Author makes it" Wade had explained to the readers just as the sound of the bedroom door opening up signalling that Harley was done as her voice was heard when she spoke up.

"So Wade how you like my new look?" Deadpool would turn around then all of a sudden the white eye lids of his mask went wide that followed by an alarming sound.

**"Sweet mother of chimichangas thats hot!"**

**"Major Boner Alert!"**

Standing outside infront of the open bedroom door Harley Quinn was wearing the New 52 version as the now mix hair color woman was looking over herself while running her hands up and down over both sides of her body while a small frown form on her lips, "Hmm I do like how the outfit looks although I think black would look better than blue, what do you think puddin?" she asked when she turned her attention back to her stunned boyfriend.

Wade remain still and quite for a very long period of time, the first time he ever done so for who knows how long it has been, as he stared over at the new look that Harley presented to him, although she did had a point on the color prefering black being as the combine red and blue reminded him of a certain arachnid superhero back in his old home, but still he could not denine of how hot Harley looks, "Babe you maybe right on the color part...but I would still *beep!* your *beep!*ing *beep!* all *beep!*ing night long" Deadpool told her, however Harley was giving him a puzzling look as she tried to figure out what he had said from the beeping background noise, when Wade finally realized what just happened he turned to the Author with an angry look on his mask face, "you *beep!*ing no good *beep! beep!*, this is your *beep!*ing fault for this *beep! beep!* you change the *beep!*ing ratings right *beep!*ing now! Stop with this *beep!*ing beeping *beep! beep!* already you peice of *beep!* " Wade was shouting at the Author.

**"Oh this is *beep!*ing crazy, what the *beep!*?!"**

**"Oh *beep!* now us too, and its the ending of this mini story no less!"**

"Oh yeah? let see him beep this!" Wade said as he brought both of his hands up and made an attempt to flip the Author off to get the last laugh, however when he done this his entire hands were covered by large black bars hiding from being view, "Ah *beep!*, I *beep!*ing hate you Mr. Author!" he yelled out with a death at the Author.

Mini Story End


End file.
